The Time Capsule
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Todo empezó con la promesa de un niño a su ídolo..., y una botella de ron.
1. Capítulo uno

**Capítulo uno: Tony**

 _Requiem_ - **Gran Banda Mandinga**

Todo comenzó con un disfraz de Jack Sparrow y una botella de ron. Porque no había pirata sin su botella de ron. ¿Qué clase de bucanero sería si no?

Realmente, todo empezó gracias a la genial idea de Thor de celebrar una fiesta de disfraces para "festejar nuestras últimas y valientes batallas contra el cruento enemigo". Sus palabras, no las mías. En fin, poco importaba que apenas fuéramos seis personas, Thor parecía empecinado en organizar una fiesta llena de "festejos y bebidas espirituosas". Repito, sus palabras, no las mías.

Sospechaba que Darcy, la amiga de su novia terrícola, tenía algo que ver. Sin contarme a mí, era la única persona del entorno de Thor con una mente perversa y un intenso apetito para las fiestas. Podría incluir a Loki también en la lista, pero después de ver el tipo de vistas que al príncipe pitufo le gustaba montar, sobre todo en mi pobre torre, dudaba que tuviera algo que ver. Sin embargo, no había forma de saberlo. El gigantón nórdico estaba demasiado borracho para soltar prenda.

Era realmente divertido verle vestido de vestido de vikingo, bebiendo ávidamente desde su cuerno, el cual parecía asombrosamente real. Mantenía su manto de piel sobre sus hombros. El casco metálico con cuernos había completado su vestuario, hasta que decidió mandarlo lejos y romper un espejo en el proceso.

Thor danzaba al ritmo de la música pese a que sus pasos de baile poco tenían que ver con la canción. Pero él parecía feliz, con su sonrisa de bonachón ocupándole toda la cara y las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas. Intentó agarrar a Bruce, que iba de un Frodo con exceso de petit suisse en su infancia, y arrastrarle a bailar con él. El hobbit, que se había mantenido alejado del alcohol para que Hulk no saliera de fiesta en mi salón, se lo vio venir y logró esquivar su abrazo danzarín justo a tiempo. Bruce echó a correr mientras Thor le perseguía, causando la risa de todos los demás Vengadores.

Bruce se escabulló hacia el mirador circular que daba paso a la pista de aterrizaje, pasando por delante de Rogers, y ahí fue cuando la fiesta llegó a su momento más memorable. Quizás porque estaba demasiado borracho como para tener una larga persecución o porque solo quería una pareja de baile, pero Thor se limitó a encogerse de hombros y, antes de que nadie lo viera venir, arrastró al capitán a bailar.

Steve, vestido con un traje de vaquero —pantalones increíblemente ajustados al trasero, pistolas a las caderas y sombrero de cowboy— que parecía sacado de un videoclip de los Village People, lucía tremendamente desconcertado al ser llevado por el borracho dios.

Si la estampa de tener a los dos hombres más grandes y fuertes del equipo vestidos como un par de muñecos de _Noche en el Museo_ no fuera suficiente, ver cómo el dios rodeaba a Steve por la cintura, lo agarraba de la mano y los movía bruscamente de un lado al otro pasando olímpicamente del ritmo de la música era sencillamente épico.

—Parece que se fueran a poner a cavar un hoyo en cualquier momento —bromeó Clint, haciendo referencia a sus manos unidas que ascendían y descendían en un movimiento en el aire prácticamente robótico.

—Con la fuerza que tienen, podrían —musitó Natasha, mordiéndose el labio, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Eso debía ser todo un logro, porque sorprender a Romanoff no era nada fácil.

—Más les vale que no, no quiero volver a remodelar la torre —aseguré, recordando horrorizado todo el proceso de reformas tras el ataque de Loki. Sin embargo, la amargura se me fue al volver a centrar mi mirada en el par que acaparaba toda la pista de baile—. J.A.R.V.I.S., graba eso —pedí a la IA, empezando a reír nuevamente—, ¡en todos los planos que puedas!

—¡Yo quiero ese vídeo! —saltó Clint, riendo al recibir una mala mirada del capitán.

El arquero, que iba vestido como un gángster —definitivamente era un disfraz, porque jamás había visto a ese hombre vistiendo traje y corbata y apostaba a que no lo había hecho en su vida— me robó mi botella de ron y bebió, haciéndose el desentendido. Romanoff y yo, en cambio, reímos aún más fuerte.

Bruce, suponiendo que estaba ya fuera de peligro, se acercó a nosotros. En todo momento cuidó de mantenerse alejado de la improvisada pista de baile, no fuera a ser que Thor quisiera iniciar un baile de tres.

Natasha, quizás compadeciéndose del pobre capitán, agitó la falda de su traje de novia cadáver y arrastró a Clint a bailar con ella. Aunque, por la cara de Clint, quizás solo quería fastidiarle. Eso me pegaba mucho más.

Al menos logré arrebatarle mi botella a Clint antes de que se fuera.

—¿Quieres? —invité a Bruce, pese a que sabía que no iba a beber.

Para mi asombro, cogió la botella y tomó un buche. Ante mi mirada sorprendida, se encogió de hombros.

—Sospecho que no aguantaré esta noche si no bebo algo —se justificó, mirando el espectáculo frente a nosotros.

—¿Hulk querrá unirse a la fiesta?

—Si Thor intenta volver a sacarme a bailar, es probable.

Me carcajeé con gusto ante su honesta declaración. Intentaba bromear, pero sospechaba que había más verdad de la que él mismo intentaba contar. Aunque Bruce contaba con la paciencia de un ermitaño, la paciencia de Rogers en ese momento le había ganado la batalla. Al menos, ese fue mi pensamiento al ver como Thor dirigía a Steve por el salón.

—¡Cambio de parejas! —exclamé, alzando mi botella. A mi lado, Bruce empezó a reír, pese a que intentó taparse la boca con la mano.

Dicho y hecho, Thor siguió tomando el mando de la situación y empujó a Steve en dirección a Natasha y arrastró a Clint hacia sus brazos. Steve tenía la fuerza para mantenerle el ritmo mínimamente a un Thor poderosamente borracho, pero Clint directamente se convirtió en un muñeco de trapo. Al tiempo que Steve me lanzó una mirada agradecida, Clint me fulminó con la mirada.

—No entiendo como una fiesta de solo seis personas puede irse tanto de las manos.

Me hice a un lado en la isla de la cocina sobre la que estaba sentado y Bruce lo tomó como una invitación para sentarse a mi lado. Por eso nos llevábamos tan bien. Incuso estado borracho como una cuba, Bruce era capaz de comprenderme. Incluso sin palabras.

—Es una fiesta de Tony Stark, mi sabio amigo —aclaré, arrastrando las palabras —, y toda fiesta de un Stark que se precie, siempre se descontrola.

Sin darnos cuenta, Bruce y yo comenzamos a movernos sobre la encimera al ritmo de la música y a aplaudir rítmicamente, al menos hasta que terminó la canción, donde empezamos a aplaudir por encima de nuestras cabezas fuertemente. Incluso silbé.

Los demás, riendo, nos imitaron. Incluso Clint, aunque creo que él agradecía que por fin se hubiera terminado. Todos salvo el abochornado capitán, que sonreía sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar en esos últimos cinco minutos. Las fuertes palmadas de Thor en su espalda no parecían ser de mucha ayuda. Cómo se notaba que era el único realmente sobrio de la fiesta. Pobre.

—Deberíais habernos acompañado, mis brillantes amigos —proclamó Thor, recuperando su cuerno de un olvidado jarrón que había usado de posavasos—, os perderéis la diversión ahí sentados.

Era divertido sentir que prácticamente me estaba llamando aburrido cuando siempre había sido el alma de la fiesta, el que hacía siempre las mayores locuras.

—Solo quería disfrutar del espectáculo, mi buen y borracho amigo —contesté, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Rogers, el cual bufó—. Además, hay muchas formas de divertirse en una fiesta.

—No me digas —comentó Clint con ademán burlón—, ¿es hora del show, Stark?

Bebí un trago largo de mi botella de ron, el último que me quedaba, antes de responder.

—Ron, ron, es hora del ron —entoné en respuesta, antes de coger a Bruce de la túnica y plantarle un beso.

Aunque nuestros labios estaban en contacto, no se sentía como un beso real. A no ser que contáramos como real un pico sin nada de gracia. Así que dramaticé, imitando los exagerados besos de una telenovela, moviéndome con ímpetu pese a que nuestros labios estaban sellados. Lo más divertido llegó cuando Bruce me siguió la broma y plantó sus manos en mis mejillas. Lo que podía hacer en ese hombre un simple trago de ron.

Un par de silbidos se escucharon junto a una carcajada de Thor que retumbó en todo el penthouse. Bruce y yo nos separamos, riendo, y nos abrazamos por los hombros con camaradería.

Me fijé en que Rogers nos observaba con el ceño fruncido. Le lancé un beso volado, logrando que se sonrojara como un adolescente. Me reí ante su sorprendemente inocente reacción.

—Bailes tontos, besos robados… —enumeró Clint, yendo a la nevera en busca de una lata de cerveza fría—. Como sigamos así, acabaremos jugando a verdad o atrevimiento.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Romanoff, señalándole—. Es hora de echar una partida, caballeros.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Os traigo un nuevo proyecto. La idea me golpeó el otro día y no ha había manera alguna de quitármela de la cabeza. Al menos, hasta que me senté a escribirla. No será una historia larga, pero tampoco tan corta como _El secreto de la manzana_ o _Harley._

Se nota que nuestros personajes estaban un pelín borrachos en este capítulo, ¿no? Sobre todo Tony. Mucha risa boba. Pero lo bueno se viene el capítulo que viene. Sobre todo cuando el ron le empiece a pegar a Tony con toda su fuerza.

En fin, al principio del capítulo puse una canción. Se titula _Requiem_ del grupo **Gran Banda Mandinga** _._ No es necesario que la escuchéis para comprender el capítulo, pero me basé en ella para describir toda la situación. Quizás por eso quedó una escena tan _happy_ y sinsentido jajajajaja.

En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este primer capítulo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos: Steve**

Como todo en lo que Stark se veía implicado, la fiesta había perdido su rumbo a velocidades impredecibles. Y eso que había sido una idea inocente del bueno del asgardiano. Si la idea hubiera partido del propio millonario… No quería ni imaginarlo.

No era como si nunca me hubiera visto en medio de una fiesta sin sentido con un grupo de soldados totalmente ebrio. Cada una de las misiones victoriosas desarrolladas en mi época terminaban con una descontrolada celebración de los Comandos Aulladores. Fue en esos tiempo que adquirí mi gusto por la cerveza. Pese a que no podía emborracharme, el sabor me recordaba esos momentos de relajada diversión y camaradería. Cada una de esas reuniones, ¿había sido ruidosa? Sí. ¿Habían terminado con algún que otro mueble roto? También. ¿Habían destrozado los oídos de todas las personas ubicadas a una milla a la redonda con canciones de bar totalmente desafinadas? Siempre.

Sin embargo, jamás me habían sacado a bailar y llevado de un lado a otro de la pista como si fuera un peluche. Ni dos compañeros del comando se habían besado para seguir la broma. El baile, aunque aún me sentía avergonzado, podía reconocer que había sido gracioso, o que podría serlo visto desde fuera. Prueba de ello eran las ganas de reír que había sentido al ver como Thor llevaba de un lado para otro al pobre Clint, haciéndolo girar y brincar por medio salón. Por empatía me contuve, a diferencia de Romanoff, que bailaba conmigo. Ella se rió descaradamente. Era divertido. Totalmente distinto a lo que mi mente recordaba como celebración, pero divertido al fin y al cabo.

Pero, ¿el beso entre Stark y Banner? ¿No eran los besos únicamente para las parejas, con el fin de expresar amor mutuo? Les había escuchado referirse a ellos mismos como hermanos de ciencia, pero, ¿y si había algo más escondido?

Un doloroso pinchazo me punzó las costillas, tensándome los músculos y limitándome la respiración. Era doloroso e incómodo. Aunque, ¿por qué me molestaba? Era verdad que, al empezar a adaptarme a ese nuevo tiempo, me había sorprendido ver la aceptación que tenía algo que en mi época había sido completamente imposible. Me había asombrado, sí, pero me había alegrado a partes iguales. Había dado mi vida por un país que sentía arraigado en lo más profundo de mi alma, deseando que siguiera siendo un lugar libre y feliz para sus ciudadanos. ¿Y qué había más libre y feliz que poder escoger, guiándote por el corazón, a la persona con la que pasarías el resto de tu vida?

El amor de verdad era demasiado difícil de encontrar como para desperdiciar la oportunidad por los estereotipos y los convencionalismos sociales.

Saber que yo había perdido el amor de mi vida congelado en el hielo me consolidaba esa idea.

Entonces, ¿por qué me molestaba tanto ver al ingeniero y al doctor besándose? ¿Era porque se lo tomaban a broma? ¿Porque no sabían valorar la seriedad que había tras un beso?

Sin darme cuenta, mi ceño se fue frunciendo, adquiriendo mi rostro un carácter discordante al de la fiesta. Tony pareció darse cuenta porque, tras los silbidos y aplausos de los demás, me lanzó un beso volado. Tan coqueto como solo el millonario, y por lo que sabía la estirpe Stark, podría ser. En lugar de relajarme, eso solo logró ponerme de peor humor.

Y lo que había comenzado con un baile —lo admito, podía convertirse en una divertida anécdota…, en el futuro— en una fiesta de disfraces totalmente inocente perdió totalmente el norte. Concretamente cuando a Clint no se le pasó otra cosa por la mente que mencionar el juego de la botella… Tenía justo que coincidir con el día en que, parecía, Natasha había decidido tomar los licores más fuertes de la bodega de Tony. La espía, siempre con su permanente cara de poker, se mostraba más cercana y espontánea que de costumbre. Seguía sin revelar mucho de ella misma, pero escucharla reír con fuerza era toda una novedad. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus sonrisas astutas.

Al final, fue ella la que nos obligó a todos a sentarnos en el suelo de la sala, pese a que la idea original había sido, en realidad, de Clint.

— ¡Romanoff! —la llamó Clint, quejándose—. No voy a ponerme a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento, ¡no tenemos quince años!

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento? —preguntó Thor, confundido.

—Es un juego de flirteo adolescente —aclaró Bruce, haciendo a Clint refunfuñar.

—Lo haces sonar como un simple juego, hermano mío —comenzó a decirle Tony a Bruce, sobreexagerando sus movimientos tambaleantes al girarse a él. Siempre tan teatrero—. No es un juego de flirteo, es EL JUEGO DE FLIRTEO. No hay nada mejor para deshacerse de las inhibiciones y entrar en confianza.

—Tony, tú no tienes inhibiciones —corrigió Bruce, riendo.

—Yo no, pero vosotros sí.

—¿Y crees que el juego de la botella nos servirá para unir lazos? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja con humor, sin creerme lo que estaba pasando.

—Exactamente —afirmó el millonario—, quizás deberíamos decirle al pirata que lo incluya en la lista de actividades de la iniciativa Vengadores. Nos podría ahorrar muchos problemas de comunicación.

—También sirve para saber quien miente mejor —añadió Clint, lanzando una elocuente mirada a Natasha.

Clint, Bruce y yo intentamos disuadirles, pero Tony y Natasha estaban particularmente interesados en jugar, y Thor estaba intrigado tras tanto revuelo. Clint intentó huir, pero recibió rápidamente fue bloqueado por Natasha y obligado a sentarse a su lado. Incluso borracha seguía teniendo una tenacidad sorprendente. Su acto fue suficiente para que todos nos sentáramos dócilmente.

—Que la botella de ron nos guíe —bromeó Tony, colocando la botella vacía de cristal en el suelo con un gesto solemne y haciéndola girar.

La boquilla de la botella se detuvo frente a Clint, determinando a la primera víctima. Porque, si Tony era el retador, iba a ser una víctima.

—¿Verdad o reto, Montana(1)?

—Verdad —pidió Clint, rápidamente—. No quiero ni pensar en la clase de retos que se te pueden ocurrir.

— ¡Qué agravio más insolente! —exclamó Tony, llevándose una mano al pecho, falsamente afligido. Definitivamente estaba metido en su papel, aunque aún no me quedaba del todo claro de qué iba vestido—. Solo por esa afrenta te preguntaré: ¿le has colado un poco de la _ambrosía mágica_ de Thor a las bebidas de Romanoff?

Todos, a la vez, clavamos la mirada sobre el arquero.

—Y recuerda no mentir, Jimmy (2). No por el juego, sino por lo que te puede hacer Romanoff.

Natasha nunca antes me había parecido tanto una viuda negra como hasta ese momento, con los ojos penetrantemente clavados en los de Clint.

—Solo quería que se relajara un poco —comenzó a explicar Clint, con la risa nerviosa.

Por la expresión de Natasha, obviamente no le creyó.

—Thor dijo que un par de gotas de su _bebida mágica_ no matarían a ningún mortal, pero sí lograría "nublar sus sentidos". Nat es a prueba de todo tipo de sustancias. Me daba curiosidad saber si algo extraterrestre le afectaría.

—Eso ha sido completamente irresponsable —lo regañó Bruce, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que ninguno tuviera tiempo a decir nada más, y por el rabillo del ojo me parecía que Bruce iba a hacerlo, Nat actuó. Aprovechando que estaba sentada a su lado, saltó sobre él y le hizo una rápida llave que parecía una variante de la Stepover Toehold Sleeper (3). En lugar de agarrar el cuello de Clint, lo tenía aprisionado por la barbilla, pero la forma en la que sus piernas se enroscaron en la rodilla de Clint era exactamente igual.

Clint palmeó el suelo, intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil. Parte del velo de Natasha se deslizó por su cabeza, cayendo sobre sus rostros. La tela ocultó como la cara de Clint enrojecía.

Miré la escena, sin saber qué hacer. Barton había actuado como un niño travieso e increíblemente inconsciente. Sin embargo, Romanoff iba a acabar asfixiándole si seguía.

Miré a Thor, que estaba sentado a mi lado, y a Tony, que estaba frente a mí. Ellos se limitaban a reír y silbar, animando a Natasha. Fijé mi vista en Bruce, que lucía preocupado entre los dos desvergonzados borrachos. El científico me miró y asintió.

Justo cuando íbamos a acercarnos, Clint susurró un ahogado "lo siento" que valió para que Natasha lo soltara. Clint tosió sin parar mientras Natasha regresaba a su lugar.

Clint agarró el botellín de cerveza que había a su lado, aún en pie milagrosamente, y tragó rápidamente. Tenía la mandíbula enrojecida y los ojos llorosos, aunque no había derramado ninguna lágrima.

—Joder Nat —se quejó Clint, haciéndome fruncir el ceño—, no sabes aceptar una broma.

—Teniendo en cuenta que podrías haberla envenenado, no sé de qué te sorprende —le reprendí.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Capitán! —se quejó nuevamente Clint, resoplando—. La última vez que Nat y yo jugamos a algo en una fiesta post misión fue a la ruleta rusa. No es para tanto.

—Ambas conductas son peligrosas e irresponsables —se alarmó Bruce.

— ¿Cuántas gotas echaste? —preguntó Thor, recuperando la tranquilidad tras su ataque de risa, sin perder la sonrisa jovial. Las bromas venenosas debían ser habituales en Asgard para que estuviera tan tranquilo.

—Tres —afirmó Clint, reacomodándose en su asiento.

Thor silbó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Natasha, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Se nos muere? —bromeó Tony.

— ¡Tony! —le reclamó Bruce.

— ¡Vamos! —bufó Tony, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Solo está igual de activa que un adolescente después de haberse metido… —hizo una pausa, mirándome y haciendo nota de mi expresión. Eso le hizo sonreír burlón—, alegría para aguantar toda la noche. Solo está alegre, ¿no es así, vikingo?

—Bueno, un mortal normal estaría corriendo desnudo en dirección a los bosques con solo tres gotas, pero nuestra fuerte amiga ha demostrado una vez más ser una auténtica valkiria de Midgard.

— ¡Por la valkiria de Midgard! —exclamó Tony, alzando una pequeña botella de cristal llena de licor y que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

— ¡Por la valkiria de Midgard! —repitieron Clint y Thor, alzando su botellín y su cuerno.

Natasha, Bruce y yo acabamos siguiéndoles la corriente con sonrisas de resignación en los labios.

— ¿Cómo supiste que se la estaba colando a Nat? —preguntó Clint tras el brindis.

—Me lo chivó J.A.R.V.I.S. —confesó Tony, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y no pensaste en decir nada? —interrogué.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con una fingida expresión ingenua—. Clint se lo estaba currando mucho intentando que Nat no lo descubriera, y cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. me lo dijo, pensé que le estaba echando un laxante o algo. No fue hasta que Thor te sacó a bailar que me di cuenta que sacaba las gotas del cuerno de Thor.

Natasha, aprovechando que estaba sentada a su lado, le dio un codazo en la nuca al ingeniero.

— ¡¿Y eso a qué viene?!

—Por ser cómplice —justificó ella mientras Tony se sobaba el cuello—. Sigamos.

Clint giró la botella, evitando que volviéramos al tema, la que acabó apuntando a Tony. Clint sonrió como si fuera un gato que acabara de comerse un canario.

—Bien, bien, Stark. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

—Atrevimiento, hay que caldear el ambiente.

— ¿Más? —preguntó Bruce con burla.

—Ya que hablamos de calentar…, empecemos por la cara de poca vergüenza que tienes. Tienes que recibir una bofetada de cada jugador a tu lado.

—¡Nat ya me ha pegado!

— ¡Yo no quiero pegarle! —exclamó Bruce a su vez.

—Nat no te pegó en la cara, y siempre puede pegarte más de una vez. Y si Bruce no lo hace, lo hará el jugador a su lado —explicó Clint con una sonrisa ladina, mirando fugazmente a Thor.

Automáticamente, Tony tomó por los hombros a Bruce.

—Hazlo tú.

Bruce no se veía muy convencido, pero acabó dándole una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda. Era obvio que apenas había usado fuerza y que había sonado más de lo que había dolido. Sin embargo, la mejilla se le enrojeció levemente.

—Menos más que estoy jugando con el Dr. Banner y no con Mr. Hulk (4) —dijo Tony, girándose hacia Natasha—. Vamos a ello, valkiria.

Ni hizo falta más para que Natasha golpeara la otra mejilla. El chasquido resonó y el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer a Tony girar la cara. La piel rápidamente enrojeció.

— Te viniste un poco arriba, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, sobándose la piel inflamada.

Era curiosamente chistoso ver como la sorpresa y el malhumor se apreciaban de igual manera en la expresión facial del ingeniero.

—Tómalo como la venganza volumen II —dijo Natasha, relajando su expresión—. Gira la botella.

Un nuevo giro y fue el turno de Thor. Por un momento temí que la botella se detuviera frente a mí. Inconscientemente, agradecí haber esquivado esa bala. Bastante malo era estar jugando ese juego puberto como para caer en las garras de Tony.

—Muy bien, dios del trueno, ¿te decantas por el camino de la verdad o te atreves a vivir la aventura? —El aspecto solemne de su pregunta tenía ese toque burlón picaresco que solo podía mostrar Stark. Para colmo, le guiñó uno de su maquillados ojos a Thor, invitándole a seguirle el juego.

Algo dentro de mí se removió, haciéndome sentir incómodo. ¿Stark siempre tenía que mostrar ese…, desparpajo tan irritante? Tenía una habilidad única para desquiciarme.

—La aventura es mi vida, mi amigo de metal —respondió con humor el asgardiano.

—Muy bien —dijo Tony, satisfecho—. Me dijiste que Darcy te había estado enseñando…, "las costumbres danzatorias" de Midgard…

Thor asintió y Clint y yo cruzamos miradas. Si lo había hecho, o se estaba riendo del asgardiano o lo hacía pésimamente.

—Tienes que bailar la última canción que te enseñó, en ropa interior.

El guerrero, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a desnudarse.

— ¿Por qué desnudo? —preguntó Banner, sin entender.

—¿No lo viste bailar antes? Hay que añadir algo para que sea un verdadero reto.

—Tampoco hace falta que baile la canción entera —musitó Clint mientras Thor le susurraba algo al oído al ingeniero.

— ¿Miedo a que te saquen a bailar, Corleone (5)? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa ladina, sacando su pantalla táctil y tecleando algo.

—Francamente, sí —respondió Clint, mirando con desconfianza al rubio, ya vestido únicamente con la ropa interior.

—Vale, con un cachito de la canción bastará. J.A.R.V.I.S., pon el fragmento más jugoso.

 _Well I can dance with you honey_

 _(Bien, puedo bailar contigo cariño)_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _(Si crees que es divertido)_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _(¿Sabe tu madre que has salido?)_

 _And I can chat with you baby_

 _(Y puedo charlar contigo nene)_

 _Flirt a little maybe_

 _(Tal vez coquetear un poco)_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _(¿Sabe tu madre que has salido?) (6)_

Y ahí estaba, a ritmo de ABBA, un grupo que había escuchado en ocasiones por la radio en mi apartamento, bailando el asgardiano con más ímpetu que Fred Astaire(7) en cualquiera de sus películas. Se deslizaba por el suelo y movía las caderas sin ninguna vergüenza.

Como buenos hijos de los ochenta que eran todos, enseguida comenzaron a cantar y a aplaudir al ritmo de la música.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tony de ser arrastrado al baile, pero a diferencia de nosotros, Tony rápidamente le pilló el ritmo a los pasos de Thor y bailaron al mismo son. En realidad, era difícil saber quién se lo estaba pasando mejor de los dos.

Al final, lo que iba a ser un pedazo de la canción se convirtió en tres minutos de baile con coros de vengadores incluidos.

La música cesó y, siguiendo la guía de Tony, ambos bailarines se inclinaron ante los aplausos. Tony tenía una graciosa y honesta sonrisa que le hacía brillar los ojos.

—Si al final he acabado en medio del reto —rezongó Tony, aunque realmente no parecía molesto.

—Si te has divertido más que el propio Thor —dije, sin poder contener mis palabras al igual que la sonrisa que adornaba mis labios.

—Tengo el gen del baile en la sangre, vaquero, ¿qué esperabas?

—No será por tu padre —murmuré, sin darme cuenta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tony, interesado.

—Tu padre siempre fue muy hábil con la oratoria, también con las manos —expliqué, recordando sus liantes y ocurrentes conversaciones frente a su mesa de trabajo—, pero tenía dos pies izquierdos.

—Si no bailaba, ¿cómo se fijó mi madre en él? —preguntó Tony, sacando otra botellita del bolsillo.

Su expresión, sus preguntas, el brillo de sus ojos, comenzaban a mostrarse extrañamente honestas, casi cándidas. ¿Tony era de esos borrachos que bajaba las defensas y su arrogancia cuando el alcohol comenzaba a pegarle fuerte?

—Mi madre amaba bailar —recordó Tony, aún extrañado.

—Ahí tienes tu gen —dijo Bruce, dándole un empujón amistoso.

No pude evitar preguntarme si ella había sido quien le había enseñado a bailar de verdad.

—Y supongo que por eso se complementaban —sugerí, con la duda de cómo había sido realmente ese encuentro.

— ¿Tengo que…, girar esto? —preguntó Thor, en dirección a la botella. Sus ojos se veían realmente vidriosos, borrachamente vidriosos.

—Adelante —dijo Natasha.

Y como si fuera por golpe de suerte, después de dar un par de vueltas, la botella paró justo frente a Romanoff.

—Eso te pasa por hablar —la pinchó Clint, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Deseas verdad o un reto, mi bella amiga valkiria?

—Verdad.

Todos, incluido Clint, la observamos sorprendidos.

—Es un dios borracho. Es capaz de hacerme saltar por la ventana —explicó, leyendo rápidamente nuestras caras, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás enamorada de Barton? —preguntó Thor, de sopetón.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente al asgardiano, como si una horda de chitauris hubiera salido al galope justo sobre su cabeza, pero él se mantuvo imperturbable; tanto como Natasha.

—Joder con la pregunta… —musitó Tony—. Las matas callando, vikingo.

—Tony —le chisté en voz baja. Era increíble la facilidad que tenía para soltar improperios por su boca.

—No —respondió Natasha, tajante y centrada únicamente en Thor—. Sería casi…, incesto.

Natasha mantuvo cara de poker, pero Clint si encogió la nariz en señal de desagrado.

—Genial, ahora tengo esa imagen en la cabeza, ¡aj!

Natasha le dio a la botella, deteniéndose directamente frente a…, mí.

— ¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Steve?

—Atrevimiento —pedí rápidamente.

— ¿Y esa ansiedad, Rogers? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa lobuna.

Le habría fulminado con la mirada de no ser porque mirarle, de alguna extraña forma, me enternecía. Al menos en ese momento. No se tambaleaba ni titubieaba al hablar, pero podía ver en sus ojos, al igual que en Clint y en Thor, que la abusiva ingesta de alcohol finalmente empezaba a pesarles. Quizás porque lo veía débil que mi instinto insistía en protegerle. ¿De qué? Ni idea. Ese pensamiento se coló en mi mente, sin que pudiera atraparlo y analizarlo.

—Natasha ya sabe todo lo que se puede saber sobre mí, puede que sepa incluso más que yo mismo. Si me preguntara algo, sería para que los demás también lo sepan, no porque a ella le plantee dudas.

Una enigmática y sutil sonrisa de Monalisa comenzó a adueñarse de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Atrevimiento, entonces. Hasta tu próximo turno, tienes que sentar en tu regado al jugador sentado frente a ti.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —preguntamos Tony y yo a la vez, viéndonos frente a frente.

—Ese es mi reto —dijo Natasha, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué me metéis a mí en todos los retos? Sé lo deseable que soy, pero… —rezongó Tony.

Natasha no le respondió, pero su mirada penetrante parecía estar taladrándome mientras su sonrisa se expandía. Estaba poniéndome a prueba. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. ¿De qué? Menos aún…

Tony intentó levantarse, refunfuñando, pero debió marearse por el movimiento porque se detuvo. Farfullando, acabó atravesando el espacio entre nosotros prácticamente a gatas. Se quedó frente a mí, mirándome expectante.

— ¿Me vas a hacer sitio, abuelo? —preguntó, malhumorado.

Un momento, ¿de verdad estaba pasando?

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sé que se me está yendo un poco la pinza con lo que sucede en este fic, pero lo que me reído..., ha merecido totalmente la pena. Y lo que nos queda por contar 7u7...

Os añado la lista de aclaraciones que fui marcando numéricamente a lo largo del capítulo:

1\. Tony **Montana** , personaje mafioso de la película _Scarface._

2\. **Jimmy** Conway, personaje mafioso de la película Uno de los nuestros.

3\. Hace referencia a la variante de John Cena de la llave **Stepover Toehold Sleeper** (STS), convirtiéndose en Stepover Toehold Facelock (STF).

4\. **Dr.** Jenkins y **Mr**. Hyde.

5\. Hace referencia al apellido **Corleone** , familia mafiosa de la saga cinematográfica _El Padrino_.

6\. Fragmento de la canción _Does your mother know?_ del grupo musical ᗅᗺᗷᗅ.

7\. **Fred Astaire** fue un bailarín destacado en el cine estadounidense de los años 30 y 40.

 **Kashidan** , siento decirte que todos los sentimientos de celos están dentro de Steve en este momento. Nuestro Tony está siendo un borracho feliz xD. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te hiciera reír y espero haberlo logrado también en éste.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres: Steve**

La mirada insistente de Tony, al igual que sentir el resto de ojos clavados en mí, a la expectativa, me hizo reaccionar. Abrí ligeramente las piernas antes de que Tony tuviera un arrebato y decidiera acomodarme por sí mismo.

Tony gateó al espacio entre mis piernas, se sentó ligeramente en una de ellas para poder estar medianamente en mi regazo. Dejó sus rodillas dobladas, pero aún así sus pies tocaron mi tobillo. Nuestros brazos se rozaban, pese a que Tony y yo nos manteníamos erguidos, evitando más contacto del necesario. Mi piel se erizó por debajo de la camiseta de algodón que llevaba puesta y sentí que me ardía. Mi nariz se llenó del aroma a canela y sándalo. El perfume me aceleró el corazón, aunque era incapaz de entender la razón.

Giré la botella, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero no sirvió de mucho. El juego continuó, aunque yo fui incapaz de prestarle demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado aturdido. El contacto físico que habíamos mantenido Tony y yo se había limitado a los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le habíamos obligado Natasha, Clint y yo a tomar; de resto, era prácticamente nulo. Siempre intuyendo la barrera del espacio personal que nos separaba, mucho más rígida y extensa que la que manteníamos con el resto de nuestros compañeros. Esa era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca en un ambiente... , cómodo, relajado. En los entrenamientos todo era demasiado frenético como para poder detenerme a admirar lo largas que eran sus pestañas, la forma en que su pelo se rizaba ligeramente descontrolado, algo que a Tony parecía gustarle, sobre todo los rizos que hacía un arco tras las orejas;; las pequeñas arrugas de la risa que podían apreciarse junto a sus ojos, dándole un aspecto risueño a su mirada; o su perfume. Era desconcertante cómo su perfume me había atontado por completo.

Estaba demasiado centrado en el moreno en mi regazo, sorprendido de lo bien que parecía sentirse la proximidad entre nosotros. De entre todas las personas, quien menos esperaba que me hiciera sentir tan cómodo con su contacto era Anthony Stark. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento resultaba casi irrisorio al comprobar la ternura que me despertaba ver cómo los ojos brillantes de Tony parpadeaban continuamente, como si en cualquier momento temiera quedarse dormido; y lo agradable que me resultaba la calidez de su cuerpo.

Me sobresalté ante semejante pensamiento. ¿Qué clase de cosas estaba…? No podía seguir pensando así de mi compañero de equipo. No sabía realmente a qué conducían esos pensamientos, pero sentía que bordeaban un camino muy fino y muy peligroso. En cualquier momento podría caer en una oscuridad que no sabía que entrañaba.

Antes casi rezaba porque no me tocara a mí jugar, menos si era Tony el retador. Sin embargo, en ese momento en el que deseaba que el siguiente turno llegara lo antes posible, la botella había decidido hacer caso omiso de nosotros.

Pude ver como Clint confesaba que su primer beso se lo robaron un grupo de niñas en primero de primaria; como Bruce le hacía un desvergonzado baile, que ellos denominaron como _twerking_ , a Natasha; como Thor ante la pregunta "¿a quién besarías de los jugadores presentes?", decía Tony, provocándome un nudo extraño en la garganta; a Natasha gritando desde la terraza "¡soy la reina del mundo!" a petición de Clint; y a Bruce confesar si había mantenido relaciones sexuales durante sus expediciones a la jungla. La respuesta fue sí. Al final, Bruce giró la botella, la cual se detuvo frente al asiento vacío de Tony.

Sin darnos cuenta de cómo, Tony se había ido recargando en mí. Sucedió tan progresivamente que no fui consciente de ello hasta que los demás clavaron la mirada en nosotros para el reto de Tony.

Bruce carraspeó, interrumpiendo cualquier comentario que el resto pensara hacer sobre el tema:

—Bueno, Tony, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Verdad —musitó Tony, rascásdose un párpado con lentitud, manchándose los dedos de maquillaje—, estoy demasiado cansado para que me pongáis a dar brincos como un conejo de pascua.

—Muy bien, entonces, tienes que contarnos un secreto de tu infancia.

—Uno importante —añadió Clint, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Solo voy a hacer caso a lo que me pida Bruce —aseguró Tony, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ambos hombres miraron a Bruce, estudiándolo. El doctor al final suspiró.

—Uno importante —repitió Bruce.

—Tampoco creo que sea tan difícil —atajó Natasha—, la mitad de tu infancia es conocida como información pública. Lo único que te has guardado para ti es lo importante.

Tony resopló y se mesó el mentón con expresión dubitativa.

—Qué os puedo contar… —susurró Tony, para sí mismo—, ¡ah, ya sé! ¿Qué tal la vez que enterré al capitán?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, antes de que ningún otro tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

Al ver que las miradas interrogantes del grupo hacían eco de la mía, Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Será eso, entonces —afirmó Tony, antes de empezar a relatar—. Como todos los niños de mi generación, era…, fan del Capitán América. No al nivel del Coulson, pero lo admiraba.

Tony evitó completamente mi mirada, aunque yo no podía si no observarlo totalmente sorprendido y confundido. Sus palabras eran totalmente opuestas a lo que me había dicho en nuestro primer encuentro.

—Además, tenía a mi padre contándome las hazañas del capitán día sí y día también, así que tampoco tenía otra opción. Y mi madre me daba aún más alas regalándome peluches, disfraces, escudos de juguete… Incluso mi manta favorita tenía el emblema bordado en todo el centro y no había forma en que me fuera a dormir sin ella.

A mi mente vino la imagen de un niño travieso y de alegres ojos marrones correteando por una enorme casa con su disfraz del Capitán América, escudo en mano, y en compañía de un peluche que lo acompañaba en cada una de sus aventuras. La imagen me resultó tan tierna que no pude evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que surcó mis labios. Intenté taparla con la mano, pero, por la expresión de Natasha, mis intentos eran inútiles.

—En fin, en aquella época mi madre, con ayuda de Jarvis, disfrutaba de sacarme fotos y grabarme en cualquier ocasión que tuviera libre. En una de estas, mientras Jarvis me grababa jugando en el suelo, escuché una discusión entre mis padres. Mi madre le echaba en cara que me estuviera dejando de lado por buscar a un capitán que estaba muerto.

Tony se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Como los demás nos habíamos callado, escuchando con atención su relato, el silencio se hizo espeso. No pude evitar preguntarme qué clase de sentimientos le despertaba a Tony si realmente se sentía así, que su padre le había dejado de lado por…, mí.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —me atreví a preguntar, viéndole preocupantemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Tres años.

La respuesta me rompió por dentro. Ningún padre debía estar dejando de lado a su hijo, menos siendo tan pequeño. Agradecía todo lo que Howard había hecho por mí, pero era obvio que un niño necesitaría mucho más a su padre que un soldado perdido.

Sin darme cuenta, le agarré suavemente el codo, en señal de apoyo. Mi gesto no pareció alterar a Tony, si no todo lo contrario. Comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Os podéis imaginar lo que fue para un crío de esa edad escuchar algo así. Empecé a llorar como el bebé que era —contó, soltando una risotada—. Jarvis intentó consolarme, pero no hubo manera. No quería que me cargara en brazos ni que se me acercara siquiera. Solo quería respuestas. Mis padres bajaron corriendo y yo solo logré preguntarles si el capitán estaba muerto. Mi padre iba a negar, rotundamente, pero mi madre se adelantó. Se hincó de rodillas frente a mí y me dijo muy seria: "Tony, el Capitán América, por salvarnos a todos, estrelló una nave enemiga en el hielo. Cariño, él ya no está. Murió como el héroe que era"...

En lo que pareció un gesto inconsciente, Tony se llevó la mano al pecho, junto al corazón, y puso una mueca de dolor agrio. Definitivamente, Tony estaba completamente borracho. Jamás lo había visto con las defensas tan bajas y siendo tan sincero. Y la poca vergüenza que parecía sentir al principio del relato se evaporó según profundizaba en su mente, como si nosotros no estuviéramos allí.

—Recuerdo que aquello me destrozó por completo. Estuve todo ese día llorando, sin poder creer lo que mi madre me había dicho. Eso dio lugar a otra discusión entre mis padres, aunque no presté mucha atención. Todo parecía centrado en que, mientras mi padre creía que, siendo quien eras, tendrías que haber sobrevivido —dijo Tony, haciendo por primera vez referencia a que yo era un personaje presente en su historia que estaba a su lado, mirándome. Su penetrante y honesta mirada café me impresionó—; mi madre juraba que era imposible. Si pudieran ver cómo resultaron las cosas…

»A la mañana siguiente decidí que no podía seguir siendo un bebé, llorando por la pérdida. Tenía que crecer como tus aventuras me habían enseñado, tenía que ser valiente y mirar al frente. No había un cuerpo al que llevar flores para decir adiós, así que tomé todas mis cosas del Capitán América y las guardé en una caja. Todo con ayuda de Jarvis. La enterré como si fueras tú y te dije adiós. Me prometí que solo desenterraría esa caja si mi padre tenía razón y tú regresabas.

Rebuscar en sus memorias, en una infancia que Tony parecía guardar con celo en su corazón, pareció agotarle porque Tony susurró las últimas palabras mientras se recostaba definitivamente contra mí, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Lo agarré de la cintura, impidiendo que se deslizara.

—¿Tony? —lo llamé, esperando que estuviera despierto pese a que ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Esa duda no podía esperar.

—¿Hmm? —balbuceó, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Llegaste a desenterrarla?

Tony se quedó un minuto en silencio. Su respiración estaba tan calmada que pensé que definitivamente se había dormido.

—Ahora que lo pienso…, no —farfulló, ahogando un bostezo—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de traerte…, de nuevo…, a la vida.

Y con esas palabras, Tony cayó dormido entre mis brazos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Después de las bromas de los dos primeros capítulos, aquí nos hemos puesto un pelín más serios. Bueno, quien dice serio dice romanticursi, pero ya conocéis mi estilo jajajajajajaja.

Ya veis cuál es la cápsula del tiempo que da vida a toda esta historia. ¿Cómo creéis que continuará? Solo os puedo decir que le quedan pocos capítulos a este fic. De entrada, me está saliendo más largo de lo esperado —iba a ser un OS, ahí donde lo veis—.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , Nat siempre es maravillosa xD. Y bueno, ya Tony está volando como una comenta, pero Steve —sin necesidad de alcohol—, está comenzando a soltarse.

En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y saber vuestras opiniones al respecto.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro: Tony**

Me desperté con un horrible, espantoso, monstruoso, ¡dantesco!, dolor de cabeza. Solo la idea de pensar en lo que me dolía, hacía que me doliera aún más. Aún con los párpados cerrados, sentía los ojos ardiendo e inflamados. ¿Había llorado anoche? Sentía los párpados pesados, difíciles de abrir. Aunque la molesta luz que se colaba por ellos me disuadía rápidamente de intentarlo. Aparte, mi boca parecía estar repleta de algodón. Sentía la lengua rasposa.

Me dolía cada una de mis extremidades, pese a que estaba en una cama blanda y envuelto en un caliente manojo de sábanas. Sin embargo, sentía los pies helados, al descubierto. Moví ligeramente la cabeza, esperando que eso aliviara el dolor de mi cuello. Mala idea, muy mala idea. Eso solo hizo que la cabeza diera aún más vueltas de las que ya lo hacía. ¿Por qué me había comprado una cama king size? Así no había forma de anclar la pierna al suelo de la moqueta, intentando encontrar un amarre. Como si no fuera suficiente, al mover la cara me había puesto en el punto justo para que un rayo de sol me diera de frente, haciéndome soltar un gruñido de dolor. Me retorcí, escondiéndome como un vampiro en las sábanas calientes.

Con el cerebro atontado por la resaca, tardé varios minutos en reconocer que estaba en mi habitación, que tenía una una resaca increíble aunque no lograba recordar dónde la había pillado, y que no estaba solo. Aunque debería haber sido el primero, ese fue el último detalle que registró mi mente. Me di cuenta con el cálido aliento que me rozó la sien. En ese momento, las sábanas cálidas se convirtieron en un par de brazos rodeando mi cintura y la almohada en un torso trabajado que olía estúpidamente a vainilla. ¿Qué hombre adulto olía a vainilla? Era una pregunta estúpida, porque en mi entorno solo había uno. ¿Qué demonios hacía el soldado en su cama, abrazándome? ¿Qué mierda había pasado la noche anterior?

—Tony, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó Steve, haciendo que su aliento volviera a acariciarme la piel, provocándome un escalofrío que no logré entender.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, forzándome a mantener una pose tranquila, y me hice el dormido. Aproveché la cercanía para esconder la cara en su cuello, impidiendo que el capitán viera mi expresión.

Esperé a que el anciano se separara de mí y se fuera, acostumbrado como él estaba a madrugar con el alba y salir a correr a Central Park. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Madrugando no, seguro. Solo que J.A.R.V.I.S. me informaba de los movimientos de todos, nada más. No obstante, Rogers hizo totalmente lo opuesto. Cerró aún más el abrazo, apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza, y me cobijó. Definitivamente el capitán se merecía el título de mamá gallina. Casi me sentía como un polluelo bajo su plumaje.

—J.A.R.V.I.S., cierra las persianas, por favor.

En lo que fue una afirmación silenciosa de la IA, las persianas interiores se cerraron, oscureciendo la habitación paulatinamente. Al final, nos quedamos totalmente sumidos en la negrura, para alivio de mi pobre cerebro, mis pobres ojos y…, en fin, mi pobre todo.

Ya puestos en la situación, dejé que el calor de Steve me arrullara, relajándome rápidamente. Era mejor que cualquier calmante. Rápidamente, volví a dormirme.

Me desperté un par de horas más tarde, con la tranquilidad que me aportaba la oscuridad. Hice el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y despertar mis sentidos. Apenas podía ver nada, pero si podía sentir, oler y escuchar. El cuerpo de Rogers seguía atrayéndome a su lado, con una mano enterrada en mi pelo; el olor a vainilla era aún más persistente que antes, aunque era posible que fuera porque estaba pegado a su cuello; y podía escuchar su respiración ausente, totalmente adormilada. Me sorprendió saber que Steve seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Y me sorprendió aún más reconocer que mis manos estaban agarrando firmemente la tela de su camiseta de algodón.

Me mantuve quieto, recordando poco a poco cada detalle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La dichosa botella de ron… Maldije para mis adentros. Eso me ocurría por no ir en compañía de mi amado whisky. Jamás volvería a disfrazarme de pirata. Ni de coña.

Al parecer, el súper soldado con sentidos de murciélago se percató de que estaba despierto, porque removió la mano de mi cabello y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Steve con voz soñolienta.

—Para mi desgracia, sí —murmuré malhumorado. La voz de Steve fue como un martillazo en mi cerebro.

Steve rió bajito ante mi respuesta.

—¿Te ríes de mi desgracia, anciano?

—Me río de un bebé llorón —respondió con humor, aunque lo hizo en un susurro, mucho más agradable para mis pobres sentidos.

Estuvimos un minuto en silencio. ¿Steve también trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden? Supongo que no, él no tenía resaca.

Era curioso darse cuenta como, a efectos prácticos, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos alejado. Aunque se había apartado un poco de mí, quizás para sentir que hablaba conmigo frente a frente, aunque no pudiera verme, seguía rodeándome en su abrazo protector. ¿De verdad Steve estaba haciendo de mamá gallina conmigo? ¿Y por qué el hecho de que me abrazara, a parte de la broma que había sido el reto de ayer, no me disgustaba?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste anoche? —curioseó de pronto, en un susurro.

—No recuerdo nada de anoche, ¿qué te dije? —cuestioné, haciéndome el loco—. ¿Que me había acostado con Katharine Hepburn(1)?

Sentí el espasmo de su cuerpo antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca, haciendo que una sonrisa divertida cruzara mi cara.

—¿Que tú…, qué? —preguntó Steve, incrédulo—Pero si ella era mayor…, que…, yo…

El desconcierto en su voz era tan claro, que no pude evitar reírme ante ello.

—¿Era una broma? —interrogó indignado.

—No exactamente. Es verdad que me acosté con alguien de su árbol genealógico.

—Tony… —farfulló mi nombre como si fuera un insulto, pero eso estaba lejos de ofenderme. Con dolor de cabeza y todo, solo me divertía—. No, no me contaste eso. Fue algo muy distinto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Jodido capitán que no sabía captar las indirectas. Directo al objetivo, tras el rastro; ¿qué era, un sabueso?—. ¿Y qué fue entonces?

—Me contaste la historia de un niño y la promesa que le hizo a su ídolo cuando descubrió que había muerto.

—Ah, eso… —admití desganado.

—Sí, eso —recalcó Steve—. Fue un entierro en mi honor, por lo que dijiste.

No respondí, más avergonzado de lo que me gustaría por haberle mostrado esa cara de mí mismo y de mi pasado a Rogers. También me molestaba que lo supieran los demás, pero Steve… Que lo supiera él era reconocer que había sido un fan suyo desde mi infancia, que aún lo era. Antes me comía un zapato a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Si no te parece mal, me gustaría dejar de estar enterrado —Pude notar la nota de humor en su voz. Seguramente sus pensamientos seguían la línea de los míos, el muy maldito.

—Vale, de acuerdo, te desenterraré en cuando mi cabeza deje de estallar.

—Quiero ir contigo.

No podía verle, pero eso no impidió que dirigiera mi mirada en su dirección.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero estar en mi exhumación. Quieras o no, la promesa me la hiciste a mí.

—Me la hice a mí mismo.

—Juraste sobre mi muerte, estoy incluido en la promesa.

Lo veía venir, Rogers seguiría con eso hasta que le dijera que sí. Y en cualquier otro momento seguiría nuestra trifulca hasta el final, pero en ese instante mi cabeza no estaba para juergas. Suspiré, agotado.

—Está bien, puedes venir conmigo. Total, siendo realistas, no es más que la cápsula del tiempo de un crío de tres años.

Aún en la oscuridad, casi podía sentir la sonrisa formándose en la cara de Rogers, como si hubiera ganado la partida. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Un poquito corto, lo sé, pero me parecieron tan dulces... Quería dejarlos así, juntitos en la cama, antes de darles una patada en el culo y hacerles coger las palas jajajajajajajaja.

(1) **Katharine Hepburn** fue una actriz estadounidense de fama internacional nacida en 1907 y fallecida en 2003. No tuvo hijos, así que lo del árbol genealógico me lo inventé bastante xD.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , Tony, con todo, es el niño genio de la ingeniería —genio en general, a decir verdad—, así que no es de extrañar. Yo también tengo memoria tipo Dory, no te preocupes. Respecto al tiempo..., el motivo del fic es la cápsula, y ya la van a encontrar, así que..., sí, no queda mucho jajajajajaja.

 **laura** , ¡muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Me haces muy feliz ^^.

 **anaaquino** , fiesta salvaje o no, siempre acabo escribiendo romanticursiladas jajajajajaja.

 **Badprinsses** , Tony tiene el corazoncito más blandito de todo Marvel, lo que pasa es que tiene unos muros alrededor que..., bueno, solo a Steve se le ocurriría treparlos.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco: Tony**

Con todo, fuimos los primeros en levantarnos.

Según J.A.R.V.I.S., todos estaban durmiendo la mona. Bueno, la elegante IA no había dicho eso, pero eso me había dado a entender. Probablemente Bruce sería la excepción, pero aguantar a un Clint borracho que no para de hacerte bromas pesadas y que de repente tiene antojos de abrazos tenía que provocar un dolor de cabeza igual o peor que cualquier resaca. Aún con mi cabeza martilleando al ritmo de una comparsa, no le tenía ninguna envidia.

Steve y yo nos levantamos de la cama, aunque admitía mi renuencia a salir del calor de las sábanas tan temprano, pero no había otra. Al parecer Steve no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo más sin mover ese culo inquieto. Steve fue a su habitación a prepararse y yo me fui directo a la ducha. Al verme en el espejo, agradecí que las persianas de mi habitación estuvieran cerradas. Tenía el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara y los ojos enrojecidos e inflamados. Y no quería ni hablar de mi pelo, aunque sospechaba de la mano del capitán respecto a eso.

Me acerqué al espejo, admirando mi reflejo con mayor atención. Realmente, tampoco estaba tan mal. Teniendo en cuenta que no me había quitado el maquillaje la noche anterior, esperaba estar mucho peor. Transformado de Jack Sparrow en un panda gordinflón. Pero solo parecía un soñoliento Eduardo Manostijeras.

Suspiré, fatigado, y me dirigí a la ducha deseando que eliminara el entumecimiento de mis músculos y el cansancio. Desear que el dolor de cabeza se fuera era mucho pedir. Eso sólo podría conseguirlo con una aspirina y un café bien cargado.

Me abandoné a la tranquilidad del agua caliente, olvidándome del paso del tiempo. Los caminos de agua hacían maravillas en los músculos adoloridos de mi cuello y mis hombros. ¿Cómo había dormido anoche para tener esa tensión? Tendría que preguntarle luego a J.A.R.V.I.S., porque ni en broma iba a hablar del tema con el capitán.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de manga larga de Stark Industries, blanca. El reactor brillaba en mi pecho a través de la tela. No solía usarla mucho para salir, pero teniendo en cuenta el plan que tenía en mente para esa mañana, tampoco es que me fuera a poner un traje. Aún así, me sentía desnudo solo con ella, así que agarré una chupa de cuero y unas gafas de sol. Las llevaba siempre, aunque hoy tenía motivos médicos respaldándome.

Cuando salí a la cocina, Steve ya estaba allí, preparando lo que parecía el desayuno. Vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta azul y una camisa de franela a cuadros escoceses rojos, azules y blancos. Muy clásico, como siempre. Hasta en su peinado era clásico, tan perfectamente peinado. Era irritante verle fresco como una lechuga cuando yo me sentía morir.

Me senté en la isla de la cocina y, casi al momento, Steve había servido frente a mí un café humeante y una aspirina.

—Gracias —musité, sorprendido. Ni siquiera atiné a lanzarle una pulla o una broma antes de que volviera a enfocar su atención a la sartén después de la pequeña sonrisa que me dirigió. Me pilló desprevenido.

Con ayuda del café, cargado y delicioso, me tomé la aspirina. El líquido caliente fue agradablemente bien recibido por mi estómago. Cuando dejé la taza de lado, me di cuenta de que Steve estaba sirviendo los platos. En la encimera había dos cuencos y dos vasos grandes de jugo de naranja. Sintiéndome inútil, fui a tomarlos y llevarlos a la mesa. Steve ya había puesto los salvamanteles —esas cosas de tela que había insistido en comprar Pepper y de las que yo siempre me olvidaba— y los platos cuando yo puse los vasos y me senté.

Me vi repentinamente sobrepasado por la cantidad de comida. Había huevos, bacon y tostadas recién hechas. En el cuenco había un plátano partido en rodajas. Aunque tenía más hambre de la acostumbrada en cualquiera de mis resacas, aquello era…, desproporcionado.

—Capipaleta, ¿jamás te han dicho que la resaca y la comida no congenian bien? —Por primera vez, no intentaba ser burlón. Estaba demasiado impresionado para eso.

—Es una ración de comida normal para esta hora del día —comentó Steve, mirando al reloj de pared metálico y comprobando que eran las doce del mediodía.

—No con resaca —repetí, llevándome inconscientemente la mano al estómago.

—No puedes medicarte sin alimentarte adecuadamente, Tony. Estos alimentos son buenos para la resaca, créeme. Y bebe algo de jugo —dijo, señalando mi vaso con el tenedor antes de pinchar un trozo de huevo—, la borrachera te ha deshidratado.

—Sí, mamá… —musité, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de Steve, pero haciendo el esfuerzo de ponerme a comer.

Joder, la comida estaba deliciosa.

* * *

Conduje mi Aston Martin, un bello deportivo plateado, por las calles de Nueva York, adentrándome en Manhattan, a la espera de llegar a una dirección que no había estado frente a mí en años.

Tenía un deseo contradictorio en mis venas. Por un lado, no quería pisar esa casa ni desenterrar esa estúpida caja. Ambas cosas sacarían a la luz recuerdos que no quería que regresaran a mí, por motivos diferentes. Pero por otro, quería pisar el acelerador a fondo y llegar allí lo antes posible. Acabar con todo de una buena vez. Porque lo hiciera lentamente no iba a doler menos.

Al final, una conocida mansión de piedra caliza y rodeada de árboles apareció ante mis ojos. El terreno estaba flanqueado por un cerco metálico de dos metros de cubierto de enredaderas. El rosal silvestre de mi madre. La puerta era lo único que se libraba, tarea del jardinero que tenía contratado para cuidar el trabajo de mi madre.

Aparqué en la entrada de la casa, haciendo caso omiso del garaje de la misma forma que obvié la entrada de madera a la mansión..

—Vamos —llamé a Steve cuando salió del coche y lo cerré con el mando.

Rodeamos la mansión en dirección al patio trasero. Un enorme roble, que parecía haber crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, nos recibió. Su perfume me llevó directo a la infancia, llenándome de nostalgia.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de Steve clavada en mí en todo momento, pero tuvo el buen juicio de no comentar nada.

Fui al armario del jardín y saqué dos palas. Eran viejas, pero la madera seguía siendo suave al tacto. Le tendí una a Steve.

—¿Dónde?

Caminé hasta estar a los pies del árbol, con Steve siguiéndome.

—Aquí —dije, al comenzar a cavar.

Steve me imitó. Gracias a los fuertes brazos del capitán, que levantaba la pala llena de tierra como si fuera aire, en seguida hicimos un buen agujero y escuchamos el chasquido del metal contra el metal.

Dejamos las palas en el suelo y limpiamos la tierra que quedaba, encontrándonos mi cápsula del tiempo envuelta en una sucia y envejecida bandera de Estados Unidos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

La verdad es que no esperaba subir un capítulo tan pronto, pero me quedó tan cortito... Pensé que hacía un buen pack con el anterior, ya que tienen el mismo narrador.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , es que Steve es mamá gallina, siempre preocupado xD. Ya lo has visto en el capítulo de hoy, va cuidando de Tony como si se tratara de un gatito perdido.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis: Steve**

Me quedé mirando la caja a nuestros pies, que más bien parecía un baúl, más sorprendido de lo que esperaba.

—Muy, mmm…, patriótico —comenté, luchando con la sonrisa que intentaba formarse en mi cara. Tony ya lucía bastante irritado, no había necesidad de empeorar las cosas.

De todas las personas, de quien menos me esperaba algo así era del hombre de hierro.

—Era el entierro de un soldado, ¿qué esperabas? —contestó a su vez, refunfuñando. Se inclinó hacia el baúl, tomando una de las asas—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Me incliné también y agarre la otra. De un tirón la sacamos del agujero y la colocamos en el suelo. Con el movimiento, la bandera se deslizó y cayó al suelo, mostrando la superficie metálica de la caja. La observé, comprobando que no tenía cerrojo, sino un panel numérico.

—Cuánta seguridad —apostillé, viendo como tecleaba una contraseña.

—Jarvis y yo tomamos una de las cajas de seguridad de mi padre —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—, era lo que había disponible.

No me resultaba del todo creíble, pero no quería empujar a Tony aun más contra las cuerdas. Parecía lo suficientemente enfadado como para intentar lanzarme el arcón encima y hundirme en el hoyo a nuestros pies. Y parecía lo suficiente avergonzado, si es que eso en Tony Stark era posible, como para no sentir remordimientos por ello.

Un pitido, señalando que la caja estaba abierta, inundó el aire. Tony parecía receloso a abrirla, así que me limité a tirar suavemente de la tapa hacia arriba.

—He aquí tus restos, Capitán. Tome lo que considere necesario para recomponerse y no caerse a pedacitos como un zombie.

Hice caso omiso de la broma de Tony, una que hasta para él mismo parecía haber reflejado lo incómodo que estaba. No, me encontraba demasiado centrado en el contenido de aquel baúl para molestarme por ello. Cuando Tony me había dicho que había sido fan del Capitán América, no bromeaba. El rojo, el blanco y el azul inundaban aquella estancia acolchada. Tomé entre mis manos un oso Teddy de pelo rubio, vestido con un casco y un mono de algodón, iguales a los que usé en mi primer acto como el Capitán América, y el escudo redondo cosido a una pata. El osito bien podía tener treinta años, pero estaba tan bien conservado como el día que había salido de la tienda.

—No sabía que habían hecho peluches Teddy de mí… —susurré, acariciando la panza bordada.

—Y no lo hicieron —dijo Tony, tomando suavemente el peluche entre mis manos—. El traje lo cosió mi madre para él. Y el escudo lo hizo mi padre —los ojos de Tony destilaban un cariño tan puro y una nostalgia tan profunda que me costó un grandísimo esfuerzo no abrazarle—. Y pensar que antes parecías tan grande… Y ahora poco más tienes el tamaño de mi mano.

Me pregunté cómo fue su infancia, ver a un pequeño Tony abrazado a un peluche que tenía la mitad de su tamaño, acompañándole en cada una de sus andanzas. Como si se tratara de una respuesta celestial a mis preguntas, mis ojos se fijaron automáticamente en un marco ubicado en un lateral. Lo levanté, encontrándome con la mirada más dulce que podía tener un niño. El marco estaba dividido en dos, mostrando dos fotos horizontales. En una, ataviado con lo que parecía ser un pijama, estaba sentado junto a un árbol de Navidad. Estaba envuelto en una manta redonda con el diseño de mi escudo y abrazaba con delicia al peluche contra su pecho. Tenía el pelo alborotado de dormir y las mejillas enrojecidas de la emoción. En la otra, en lugar de un pijama, llevaba un disfraz de mi uniforme y parecía correr con el peluche en su mano y un escudo de juguete en la otra. Tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía estar riendo a carcajadas. La foto estaba un poco desenfocada, pero era encantadora.

—Quiero ésto —comenté señalando el marco.

—¿Y eso por qué? —interrogó Tony, luciendo indignado y consternado.

—Para recordarme, cada vez que pelee contigo, que Tony Stark tiene corazón.

Tony bufó.

—¿Por qué la gente se empeña en que no tengo corazón?

—Quizás porque te empeñas en esconderlo —contesté, sintiendo realmente en aquel momento que Tony Stark resguardaba su corazón bajo mil candados. Prueba era que jamás, salvo en ese momento, lo había podido ver mostrando su cara más humana. Y era obvio que no le hacía ninguna gracia—. Además, dijiste que podía coger lo que quisiera.

Tony volvió a bufar.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras —refutó, alzando las manos, como si yo estuviera haciendo una barbaridad. Tan dramático…, solo podía hacerme reír.

Dentro del baúl pude ver el escudo de juguete; el disfraz; el pijama, que resultó estar lleno de pequeños escudos bordados en la tela; carteles de mi etapa vendiendo los bonos de defensa; las horribles películas que había grabado en aquel entonces; la manta redonda, que era tan suave y mullida que no era de sorprender que Tony la llevara consigo de niño como una capa; incluso un álbum de recortes de periódico y fotografías de los Comandos Aulladores. Cuando me vio con el libro entre las manos, eso pareció alterar a Tony, porque intentó quitármelo de las manos.

—Bueno, ya has exhumado tus restos, ya no hay más —protestó, a poco de quitármelo de las manos.

¡Oh, definitivamente ese álbum tenía algo!

—Aún me queda ésto —objeté, lanzándole la manta encima y ojeando el contenido.

Había toda clase de recortes, aunque los principales eran en mis incursiones con los Comandos Aulladores. Sin embargo, lo que predominaban eran las fotos. Sospechaba que la gran mayoría de ellas se las había dado Howard, porque mostraban un ambiente tan íntimo que solo alguien cercano podría haberlas sacado. Saliendo de un avión con mis compañeros, todos hechos un desastre pero con sonrisas en la cara, tras una misión exitosa. Bucky y yo, tomando juntos unas cervezas sobre una de las mesas del centro militar. Peggy y Howard sonriendo a la cámara tras la misión en Italia… Había tantas que me sentí inundado de recuerdos. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Tony se había librado de la manta y de mi agarre, pero algo pareció ver en mi cara que desistió de arrebatarme el libro entre las manos.

—Si hiciera una biografía tuya, me forraría —comentó Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú no necesitas más dinero —respondí de forma vaga, sorprendiéndome al encontrar una foto mía junto al Doctor Erskine—. Pero hiciste un estupendo trabajo de investigación, lo reconozco.

—Mi padre me contaba historias tuyas como quien le cuenta cuentos a los niños para dormir. Quise averiguar cuánto era verdad.

Al llegar al final, me encontré con la foto reglamentaria del ejército, vistiendo el uniforme militar de gala delante de la bandera de Estados Unidos. Había un sobre junto a ella con mi nombre escrito en una redondeada caligrafía.

—¿Me escribiste una carta? —pregunté, tomando el sobre, asombrado.

—Sí, es la carta de un crío de tres años, ¿de verdad vas a leerla? —Aunque su voz sonaba tranquila, casi aburrida, detecté el matiz ansioso.

—¿No quedamos en que podía tomar lo que quisiera de aquí? Quiero esta carta.

—Por qué demonios habré dicho eso —gruñó Tony, despeinándose el pelo.

—Porque te pierde la boca —contesté, antes de empezar a leer.

La letra poco tenía que ver con la caligrafía desordenada y veloz del hombre a mi lado. Era redonda, limpia y cuidada. La típica letra de cuaderno rubio de los niños al empezar a escribir.

 _Capitán Steve Rogers,_

 _Le escribo esta carta para decirle adiós. Mi madre dice que la mejor forma de llegar hasta usted es rezando a Dios, ¿pero eso no supondría tener un intermediario? Si le escribo directamente, mis palabras le llegarán solo a usted, ¿no?_

 _He descubierto que ya no está en este mundo, que lo dejó por protegernos a todos. Me duele mucho el pecho porque jamás podré conocerle, pero Jarvis dice que es lo normal. Significa que usted era un ídolo al que admiraba mucho. No, al que admiro. Porque siempre, siempre, siempre lo haré._

 _Mi padre, que sigue buscándole, me enseñó que usted creía en la verdad, la valentía y la bondad. Usted pensaba que podíamos vivir en un mundo mejor. Ya no está aquí para defender eso, pero lo haré por usted. Creceré, seré un buen hombre y haré de este mundo un lugar mejor. Un lugar del que usted estaría orgulloso._

 _Como dice Jarvis, de aquí al cielo, le envío toda la felicidad del mundo._

 _Le quiere y le admira,_

 _Anthony Edward Stark_

Me sorprendí al sentir las lágrimas arderme en los ojos, a punto de desbordarse por mis mejillas.. Aunque no tenía el vocabulario de un niño de tres años, Tony era un genio desde los pañales por lo que se podía entender, la ternura infantil estaba allí. Incluso podía ver las manchas difusas de las lágrimas que habían corrido la tinta cuando aún no estaba seca. Y por primera vez verdaderamente sentí el calor de todos aquellos recuerdos guardados en aquel arcón, lo que había significado para ese niño guardarlos todos y decirle adiós. Una sonrisa me inundó la boca. No sabía si sentirme triste o feliz, pero mi corazón latía dolorosamente.

Miré al hombre a mi lado. Me miraba perplejo. Al parecer, esperaba muchas reacciones de mi parte, pero el que me afectara de aquella manera no era una de ellas.

—¿Steve? —me llamó, estupefacto. Dejó la manta, echa un lío, sobre el arcón y se acercó a mí—. ¿Estás bien? Se supone que un capipaleta no puede tener alergia al polvo, ¿no? —bromeó, palmeándome el brazo en un gesto amistoso.

No respondí, sino que dejé el álbum con la carta sobre la manta y le quité las gafas de la cara, dejándoselas sobre el cabello. No me rechazó, pero me miró extrañado. Antes de ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, le tomé por las mejillas, sintiendo como la cuidada barba me acariciaba la piel, y lo acerqué a mí.

Tony siempre ponía un muro entre él y el mundo a través de sus gafas, ocultando su mirada. Porque sus ojos eran la parte más expresiva y sincera de su ser. Y al ver el brillo de sus ojos castaños no tuve dudas de que yo era un absoluto estúpido. En nuestro primer encuentro había juzgado a Tony duramente, tachándolo de falso y de niño mimado. Y, aunque mi percepción hacía cambiado desde lo de Nueva York, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de cuán errado seguía estando con él.

Tony era…, genuino, pero hacía falta observar con detalle para comprenderlo. Era tan bondadoso como para dedicar cada una de sus investigaciones en mejorar la vida del mundo, para no aceptar ni una víctima en cada una de las misiones en las que participaba; y tan valiente como para meterse en una armadura y pelear contra la maldad en el planeta, para meterse en un agujero a ninguna parte para protegerlos a todos. Cada uno de los momentos perdidos durante nuestra convivencia en las misiones y en la torre empezaron a agruparse en mi mente y a cobrar forma. Él, día a día, luchaba por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Y mi corazón vibró.

—Tony, eres un buen hombre —reconocí al fin, viendo como los ojos de Tony se abrían aún más—. Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Tony Stark sin habla. Semejante descubrimiento me dieron ganas de reír, pese a que aún tenía los ojos lagrimeando. Cansado por la montaña rusa de emociones, apoyé mi frente contra la suya, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Debería sentirme extraño por mi actitud, sin embargo, con Tony, en aquel lugar rodeados de tantos sentimientos, se sentía bien, se sentía natural. Tony también debió sentirlo así, porque sus manos acariciaron mi espalda en un abrazo cálido. La respiración de Tony me acarició los labios y su perfume a canela y sándalo me aceleró el corazón. Enterré mi mano en su cabello revuelto, deleitándome con su suavidad, y, antes de darme cuenta, nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¡Ya se desveló el secreto! Ahora, quien creéis que es más fanboy, ¿Tony o Coulson? Jajajajajajajaja. Bueno, bueno, siendo sincera, me entró la lagrimilla al imaginar a un chibiTony, escribiéndole una carta a su ídolo para decirle adiós, llorando. Da igual la edad que tenga, no puedo ver a Tony llorando, me rompe entera.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , no voy a entrar en detalle con las fantasías que mi fic ha despertado contigo, dejaré que tu mente funcione sola xD. Respecto a Tony, es un dulce y lindo gatito herido. Por eso es tan receloso. Pero no hay nada que la mamá gallina Rogers no pueda sanar (cuando no le da por hacer el idiota, claro).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y saber vuestra opinión en los comentarios.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete: Tony**

Dejé el baúl en mi laboratorio con la ayuda de mis robots. Aunque Steve se había ofrecido a ayudarme, era obvio que lo que quería era esconderse como un ratoncito. Quizás debería llamarle Mickey Mousse a partir de ahora. Aunque, francamente, yo también quería separarme de él lo antes posible. Quizás por eso fui directamente a mi laboratorio, donde nadie podía entrar sin la clave o mi autorización expresa.

Me senté en mi cómoda silla de trabajo y apoyé los codos en la mesa con cansancio. Rememorando los sucesos de la pasada hora, me rasqué el cuero cabelludo con frustración. ¿Qué coño había pasado allí?

De acuerdo que había mostrado una cara más sensible de la usual, un lado privado de mí mismo que muy pocos conocían, pero no era como si hubiera abierto la caja de pandora para que las cosas se salieran de madre de aquella forma.

Primero, el rígido Capitán América me arropó y me abrazó hasta dormirme, quedándose junto a mí; luego empezó a bromear, como si no nos lleváramos como el perro y el gato día sí y día también; luego empezó a lagrimear con una carta mía de cuando era un crío y, por primera vez en la vida, me elogió; sin olvidar que me besó. Veamos, no quería sonar como un colegial subido de hormonas ni un fanboy, pero, ¡el capitán me besó, joder! Y jodía mucho más cuando había puesto esa cara de perro mojado, asustado como él solo, al alejarse de mí.

Se había escapado del abrazo tan rápidamente que no era capaz de saber si Steve se arrepentía por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos o por haberme besado. Aunque ambos conceptos podían parecer estar ligados, ambos tenían una gran distinción: yo. Tenía que saber si Steve estaba avergonzado por haberse saltado sus arcaicas normas sociales o por haberme besado a mí. Por mucho que repitiera la idea, me parecía tan extraña como ilógica. Totalmente surrealista. Nunca había tenido alucinaciones de ese tipo, pero me parecía irreal que todo aquello hubiera sucedido. Y más extravagante era la forma en que mi corazón brincaba en mi pecho ante el simple recuerdo.

Meneé la cabeza, confundido. Aquello no podía ser real. Simplemente se me estaban metiendo pájaros en la cabeza como resultado de dormir poco, tener whisky en lugar de sangre en las venas y alimentarme de pena. Nada que una buena sesión de trabajo no remediara.

Y así, me enfoqué en seguir trabajando en los últimos proyectos, con la única compañía de J.A.R.V.I.S., en lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

El mundo me odiaba. Mi propia mente me odiaba. O al menos eso era lo que parecía, al ver el nuevo proyecto, el que había comenzado poco después de llegar al laboratorio, vacío. Llevaba horas observando esa pantalla en blanco, totalmente alelado, incapaz de avanzar. Y todo por estar pensando en un idiota que seguramente estaba encerrado en el gimnasio destrozando sus nuevos sacos.

En mi mente se recreaba aquel beso una y otra vez, sin descanso. En serio, ¿por qué actuaba como un preadolesente ante su primer beso? Yo ya había pasado esa etapa hacía muchos años y no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a ella. ¿Qué me quedaba, sonrojarme como un personaje de Disney Channel? El mero pensamiento me hizo estremecer.

Necesitaba algo que me distrajera, algo que me renovara el chip. Necesitaba música.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. —llamé a la IA, levantándome para tomar una bebida de la pseudococina que tenía en el taller—, pon algo de música.

—¿La playlist habitual, señor?

—No, necesito algo nuevo. Busca por ahí algo diferente.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su creador, la IA hizo sonar la música a través de los altavoces. Brinqué al coger la botella de agua, lo único que quedaba en la mininevera.

—¿Defines eso por nuevo, J.A.R.V.I.S.? —le recriminé, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es nuevo para usted, señor. No hay registros de que haya escuchado una playlist similar antes. ¿Desea que cambie el filtro de selección por novedad en cuanto a fecha?

—Nada, déjalo —solté, empezando a acostumbrarme al ritmo suave del jazz.

—Sí, señor.

La música era relajante, totalmente distinta a lo que escuchaba habitualmente. Pero no lograba cumplir su cometido porque me recordaba terriblemente a Steve. Casi podía imaginarlo en uno de los pubs a los que acudía con los Comandos Aulladores, invitando a la tía Peggy a bailar. La imagen me agrió el buche de agua y apretó mi pecho. Quería fingir que no sabía por qué, pero tristemente lo sabía. Bien se decía que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Habría deseado odiar a Steve y a tía Peggy por colarse en mi imaginación con semejante estampa, haciéndome sentir adolorido cuando no tenía alcohol a mano. Pero no podía. Tía Peggy había sido una de las mujeres más fuertes, valientes, seguras y acogedoras que había conocido. Junto a su padre, le había contado decenas de historias del Capitán América y le había enseñado a crecer con unos valores que se mantenían firmes en su interior. Y Steve… En fin, las razones por las que no podía odiar a Steve podían ocupar páginas y páginas, por muy cursi que sonara ese pensamiento. No beber alcohol me volvía ñoño, pensé al tomar otro trago de agua.

Golpearon la puerta de cristal, sobresaltándome. Al girarme en su dirección, me encontré con Steve con cara de cachorro culpable. Poco le faltaba para ponerse a arañar la puerta, pidiéndome entrar.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. —llamé, con un suspiro resignado.

LA puerta se abrió y Steve entró. Pareció sorprenderse al escuchar la música, pero, sabiamente, no hizo ningún comentario.

Volví a sentarme frente a mi mesa de trabajo y comencé a trastear, decidido a no dedicarle demasiada atención. Si me quedaba viéndole detenidamente, vería con sus propios ojos lo inseguro que me había dejado.

—¿Qué sucede Rogers? —pregunté como si nada, obligándome a escribir algo productivo en la pantalla.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, dubitativo—, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento esta mañana.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestioné, haciéndome el desentendido. Puede que me estuviera vengando un poquito, para que negarlo.

—Al beso que te robé —dijo al fin, llamando mi atención—. Fue irrespetuoso y estuvo mal, lo siento.

Lo miré un breve segundo de arriba a abajo antes de centrarme en sus ojos. Resoplé al ver que lucía totalmente confundido y lamentable.

—Steve, fue un impulso —reconocí, apretando dolorosamente mi corazón en el proceso—, estabas muy emocionado y te dejaste llevar, ya está.

—Pero fue irrespetuoso, te forcé a algo que…

—Es irrespetuoso cuando fuerzas a alguien, sí, pero a mí no me forzaste a nada. Me gustó, Steve.

Mi respuesta, más sincera de lo que a mí mismo me habría gustado, logró pillarle por sorpresa. Me miró de hito en hito, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir. Pero algún pensamiento agrio pareció cruzarle la mente, porque entrecerró los ojos y me observó de manera furibunda.

—Bueno, supongo que sigues siendo un playboy de primera.

—Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de merecerme mi antigua fama, siempre me solicitan para todo este trabajo _TOP SECRET_ , así que, ¿por qué tal acusación?

—Nadie lo diría. Te besas conmigo, con Bruce… —contestó irritado.

Una traviesa idea, probablemente defecto de mi enamorado corazón, se coló en mi mente haciéndome sonreír ladinamente.

—Cuidado, capitán, o alguien podría decir que está celoso.

Steve no respondió nada, pero la manera en que su expresión facial se alteró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron fue suficiente respuesta. Aún con todo, había que reconocerle lo valiente, en ningún momento desvió la mirada.

No pude evitar abrir la boca en una pequeña "o", impresionado y un tanto conmovido.

—Steve, ¿yo te gusto?

—¿Sabes lo que puede suponer responder a una pregunta como esa?

—¿Lo dices por las arcaicas normas sociales con las que te criaste?

—Lo digo por el equipo.

—Deja de pensar en el equipo y piensa en ti. Aquí solo somos Steve y Tony, nada más —atajé, cansado de tener siempre que vigilar los títulos, las relaciones de poder y demás tonterías cada vez que quería acercarme a alguien—. Steve, ¿te gusto?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un minuto. Dejé que Steve meditara, sin presiones, pese a que la expectativa a su respuesta estaba volviendo loco mi corazón.

—Sí —aceptó al fin, provocando que una ola de escalofríos inundara mi piel.

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera decir una palabra más, tiré de él hacia mí y besé su labios. A diferencia del beso anterior, que había sido tan casto como un simple roce, éste estaba lleno de devoción, esperanzas y deseo. Nuestros labios se amoldaron en caricias calientes que nos arrancaron suspiros al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con las manos y Steve me tomaba por las caderas. Me alzó en el aire, arrebatándome un jadeo, y sentándome sobre la mesa para poder estar a la misma altura. Me dio un último mordisco en el labio inferior antes de separarse de mí.

—¿Esto es en serio? —interrogó, pese a que le faltó el aire.

—¿Cómo que si es en serio?

—Esto no es como tus juegos de bebida, ¿verdad? No me besas por dejarte llevar por el momento.

—Me ofendes Rogers —le reñí, mordiendo su barbilla de forma juguetona como castigo—, me gustas desde el día en que vi tu culo cubierto de spanglex por primera vez.

—¿Y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme? —gruñó, acariciándome la espalda en lo que parecía una caricia inconsciente.

Aprovechando que le tenía en el espacio entre mis piernas, rodeé sus caderas con ellas y apreté aún más el abrazo, logrando robarle un gruñido. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura. Me limité a sonreírle travieso.

—¿Mi oda al Capitán América de esta mañana no te sirvió para saber que no es solo físico?

—Hiciste eso cuando tenías tres años.

—¿Y mis nervios no te demostraron nada?

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que no son sentimientos enterrados en la infancia?

—¿Por qué piensas que lo recordaba todo tan a la perfección, águila patriótica?

Intenté picarle con uno de los motes que más detestaba, pero las ideas que se estaban formulando en su mente parecían tenerle a tantas revoluciones que mis bromas poco le importaron. En su lugar, volvió a acercarme a él, regalándome un beso caliente que me hizo desear que toda la ropa que nos cubría desapareciera en ese mismo instante.

Steve se inclinó sobre mí, recostándome sobre la mesa, sin detener el beso. Mordisqueé su labio inferior y tiré gentilmente de él, obteniendo permiso para introducir mi lengua en su boca. Y la caricia de su lengua con la mía me envió una corriente eléctrica directamente a mi verga, sensación que se amplificó cuando apreté aún más el agarre de mis piernas en sus caderas y nuestras entrepiernas se rozaron.

Una serie de pitidos nos sobresaltó, haciendo que casi me cayera de la mesa si no fuera porque estaba sujeto a Steve. Acabamos sentados en mi silla, yo en el regazo de Steve, mientras observábamos alarmados el entorno.

Al ver la pantalla de la mesa iluminada en rojo, entendí lo que había pasado. Habíamos bloqueado los controles y había pitado.

—Joder, que susto… —murmuré, alargando la mano para desbloquearla.

—¡Tony! —chistó Steve, con el ceño fruncido—. Ese lenguaje.

—¿Ahora vas a intentar corregir mi modo de hablar, capi?

—Viendo las groserías que dices…

—Pues ya verás la de tacos que sueltaré cuando lleguemos a la última base, aunque quizás eso te pone la bandera en asta.

—¡Tony!

Me reí, y al ver como Steve luchaba contra su propia sonrisa, supe que las cosas irían bien. No podía pensar de otra forma al sentir cómo se me aceleraba el corazón ante su mirada dulce; la manera en que mi piel se erizaba ante su contacto, incluso con la ropa de por medio; o la boca se me secaba al oler su aroma a vainilla. Sin olvidar lo divertidas que resultaban nuestras conversaciones, con el constante tira y afloja, o incluso esclarecedoras y cálidas, como habían resultado algunas de nuestras charlas más espontáneas.

—Desmelénate un poco, Rogers —le sugerí, enterrando una mano en su pelo. Era suave y fino; el movimiento condensó su perfume en el aire—. Te prometo que merecerá la pena.

—Te sigue perdiendo la boca, Stark —amonestó, lanzándome la sonrisa más pícara que había visto en esos labios.

—No me digas, ¿y qué vas a hacer para…? —No pude terminar la frase porque Steve apretó el agarre de sus brazos en torno a mis caderas y me besó.

Encantado de dejar el tiempo de la conversación para después y centrarnos en la diversión clasificada para mayores de dieciocho años, recorrí su espalda con mis manos y le respondí gustoso.

Era curiosa la de vueltas que podía dar la vida, al menos ese era mi pensamiento mientras besaba a ese hombre con todo el sentimiento que mi radioactivo corazón podía dar. Pero, sinceramente, no podía estar más feliz de que me hubiera traído hasta ese punto.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¡Bienvenidos al último capítulo! Pero no os asustéis, que aún queda el epílogo. En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? He ondeado la bandera de lo romanticursi aquí, y yo más feliz que una perdiz.

 **Guest** , francamente, yo tampoco me esperaba que acabara así. Pero lo romanticursi es lo mío así que, por muy tonto que fuera el inicio, era de esperar que acabara por esos derroteros. Es mi marca personal, qué le voy a hacer. Y entiendo al sentimiento que te refieres. Ver llorar a Tony es..., descorazonador.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , es que ChibiTony es adorable. Bueno, Tony en general es adorable, en todas sus facetas. Aunque tengo debilidad por la versión Tsum Tsum, ¡me mata! xD

 **Badprinsses** , ¡ay, muchas gracias! Lo que más miedo me daba de todo el capítulo era precisamente la carta. Me alegra que te haya podido llegar al kokoro.

Espero conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el epílogo!


	8. Capitulo ocho

**Epílogo: Steve**

Ver su torso desnudo iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol del día era un espectáculo que no me perdía, jamás. Después de tres meses compartiendo cama, no me cansaba de ver cómo su piel morena adquiría un ligero matiz acaramelado cuando la luz tocaba su piel. Era increíble pensar que habían pasado ya seis meses, seis locos e increíbles meses, desde que a Thor se le había pasado por la cabeza celebrar con una fiesta de disfraces y Natasha nos había obligado al juego a la botella. Y no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

No sé qué me había sorprendido más en los últimos meses, si lo fácil que era querer a aquel genio chiflado, o lo difícil que me había sido descubrir eso. Era adorable incluso cuando montaba sus dramáticas escenas, como la vez que había descubierto, en todas las películas de aquel bendito baúl, la que había filmado Jarvis el día en que Tony se había enterado de que estaba "muerto". Aunque se me había roto el corazón al ver a Tony así llorando sin parar como si le hubieran arrebatado los pedazos destrozados del pecho, resultó tan lindo que no me importó que Tony decidiera ponerse de morros. Porque así podía ver como las mejillas del mayor playboy del país se sonrojaban como solo podían hacerlo frente a mí.

Tony se dio la vuelta en la cama, haciendo que las sábanas se enrollaran en torno a sus caderas y acabara boca abajo, con la cara en mi dirección. Tenía una respiración pausada, estaba profundamente dormido. Y sin pesadillas, por lo que reflejaba su semblante tranquilo.

Dejándome llevar por la tentación, mordí su cuello expuesto, logrando que soltara un gruñido. Su protesta animal me hizo reír, así que lamí la piel arañada antes de darle un beso y separarme de él.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración había cambiado. Se había despertado. Le observé con una sonrisa tonta, en espera a que abriera los ojos.

—Voy a matarte, Rogers —rezongó malhumorado un par de minutos después.

—Me quieres demasiado para intentarlo —aseguré, cogiendo la mano que había recargado sobre la almohada y besando su palma—. Tampoco es que pudieras.

Mi pilló la nariz con sus dedos, haciéndome reír.

—Te me estás poniendo muy chulo, capipaleta —masculló Tony, entreabriendo un ojo, soñoliento.

—Se me están pegando tus malas mañas.

—Tranquilo, que podré sacártelas muy fácilmente en la arena cuando te haga morder el polvo —prometió, irguiéndose y desperezándose como un gato. La sábana se deslizó por sus piernas, mostrándole deliciosamente desnudo. Y pensar que al principio le había pedido a Tony que fuera más recatado y usara pijama… No podía ser más idiota.

—¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo? —pregunté con humor, recordando cada una de nuestras peleas de entrenamiento.

—Como Tony Stark no podré ganar a Steve Rogers, pero como Iron Man puedo patearle bien el culo al vanagloriado Capitán América.

Reí animado, más motivado por la idea de lo que esperé que estaría. Sin embargo, recién levantado había planes que me interesaban más.

—Quizás después, ahora estoy más interesado en un encuentro entre Tony Stark y Steve Rogers —declaré, tumbándole de nuevo en la cama y colocándome a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Agarré sus manos con una de las mías por encima de su cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Tan animado desde buena mañana, Rogers —comentó con una sonrisa lasciva—. Definitivamente soy una mala influencia.

Él no siguió su discurso ni yo le contesté. Aprovechó que estaba cerca él para alzarse y besar mis labios. Solicitó la entrada a mi boca paseando su lengua por mi labio inferior en una caricia húmeda y caliente que me llevó a descargar parte de mi peso sobre él, necesitando sentir su piel contra la mía.

Nos dejamos llevar, una mañana más, por el amor ferviente que sentíamos por el otro sin reparos ni sentimientos encontrados. Y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

* * *

Nunca había sido un gran seguidor del café. Durante mi adolescencia tenía el corazón demasiado débil, así que los doctores me prohibieron tajantemente cualquier bebida mínimamente excitante. Y en el ejército jamás lo había necesitado para mantenerme despierto, y aquella pesada y espesa mezcla que intentaban denominar "café" solo se podía tomar cuando realmente había necesidad de ello.

Por ello me había sorprendido a mí mismo al implantar la rutina de desayunar café cada mañana. Otra mala maña de Tony podría decirse, pero había aprendido a saborear la aromática y profunda bebida. Quizás porque me recordaba al sabor de los labios de Tony, me había hecho adicto.

Desayunaba todos los días con Tony, al menos todos los días que estábamos ambos en la torre. Había días en los que Tony no dormía conmigo por estar encerrado toda la noche en su laboratorio, o que yo me levantaba de la cama a medianoche porque no podía dormir y me encerraba en el gimnasio, pero ambos manteníamos el hábito de desayunar siempre juntos. Burlonamente, Clint decía que parecíamos un viejo matrimonio.

Le tendí a Tony unas tostadas recién hechas a lo que me miró con el ceño fruncido. Y empezaba la guerra de cada mañana.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a alimentarme a base de tostadas? ¿Después de todo el ejercicio de esta mañana? Mi cuerpo necesita azúcar.

Al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes de aquella manera, sentí el calor subirme a la cara, pero me negué a seguirle el juego.

—Si quieres azúcar —dije, tomando un par de botes de cristal de la nevera—, siempre puedes tomar mermelada.

—La mermelada solo me gusta dentro de una rosquilla —protestó Tony, arrugando la nariz—. En el resto de alimentos es un sacrilegio.

—Y ya hemos quedado en que las rosquillas no son alimento. No puedes basarte en eso para alimentarte.

—¿Por qué? He vivido a base de whisky, rosquillas y café toda la vida. Y aquí sigo —Y como si estuviéramos hablando de las nubes en lugar de su salud, se encogió de hombros con apatía.

—¿Mamá y papá han vuelto a pelear? —preguntó con sorna Clint, entrando acompañado de Natasha y Bruce.

—No es nada que un pequeño niño como tú deba saber —respondió Tony, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se largara.

—No empecéis otra vez —reprendió Natasha con fastidio, tomando la jarra de café y sirviéndose una taza.

—Sabes que Clint es incapaz de hablar sin soltar una broma, Nat —dijo Bruce, suspirando.

—Oye, ni que fuera un crío de tres años —murmuró Clint, fulminándoles con la mirada.

—Conozco a críos de tres años que se portan mejor que tú —comenté, riéndome por su expresión iracunda.

—¡Tú también no, cap!

—Te precede la fama, Légolas —se rió Tony, dándole un bocado a su tostada. La imagen me hizo sonreír, sabiendo que Tony guerreaba conmigo más que nada porque le encantaba jugar al tira y afloja de cada mañana.

—El cap me traiciona, Bruce se burla de mí…

—No me burlo, solo me río.

—Menuda diferencia —chistó Clint, clavándole los dedos en el vientre a Bruce, intentando picarle—. Se nota el cariño que me tienes.

Y, como cada mañana, el desayuno continuó con risas y bromas por doquier, haciendo que el ambiente dentro de aquella torre fuera cálido y hogareño.

Le di un beso rápido a Tony, tomándolo por sorpresa, totalmente contento de tener un hogar al que pertenecer. A su lado.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Bueno, hemos llegado al final. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo personalmente sí, así que en parte estoy muy feliz. Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic stony mínimamente largo y estoy contenta con el resultado. Al parecer me puedo atrever a pegar el salto con historias más complejas.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , ¿yo? Soy una grinch y una slytherin así que lo tienes difícil conmigo muajajajajajaja. Y si temes quedarte con ganas de más, bueno, espera a la nota final y ya verás.

 **Badprinsses** , ¿a qué sí? Como siempre lo esconde, ver el lado blandito de Tony nos vuelve flan a todos.

Antes de decir adiós aquí, me gustaría decir que próximamente voy a empezar una historia nueva. Stony, por supuesto. Os dejo el título y la sinopsis aquí.

 _ **Only a dream**_

 _La guerra destrozó al equipo, pero el planeta no entendía de eso. El mundo solo sabía que necesitaba a los Vengadores. Así que, tragándose el orgullo, ambos bandos decidieron reencontrarse, aunque enterrar el hacha de guerra no iba a resultarles fácil._

 _Loki decidió que necesitaba al equipo unido. Él, que conocía lo que el futuro les deparaba en los secretos escondidos de Yggdrasil, sabía que precisarían de todo el apoyo y la fuerza posible para hacerle frente. Y nada como unir al Alfa Prime Steve Rogers con el secretamente omega Anthony Stark para ello. Con lo que no contaba era con que Tony Stark huiría, destrozando todos sus planes._

Sí, será un fic stony ubicado tras la guerra civil en un omegaverse. Lo que se puede traducir en que me voy a complicar la vida pasando de un fic súper happy a uno súper complicado. Pero hay que ponerse retos, ¿no? Y cuando la idea llega...

 **En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
